


Reality

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi Dyan, this is it~!</p><p>I'm sooooorrryy I've chosen a kinda dark theme for this fic teehe... actually this is my experiment of making such stuff and I'm sooooooorrrryyy again I made your pair as my object 8"D *kicked*</p><p>but I still hope you will like it, though, teeehehe... *huwat*</p><p>alright then, looking forward to your reaction 8"))//</p><p>grins, MegumareHikaru</p></blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clara Dyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clara+Dyan).



“Kalau kubilang aku pernah melihat alien … apa kamu percaya?” Aika kecil bertanya pada Jin yang tengah membaca buku ilmiah.

“Alien? Hmm ….” anak lelaki bersurai hitam putih itu meletakkan bukunya di pangkuan, memasang wajah berpikir. “Entah, mungkin saja.”

“Jangan _mungkin_!” Aika menggembungkan pipinya, sebal. “Kalau kamu percaya, akan kutunjukkan alien itu seperti apa!” katanya, dengan nada angkuh.

Jin menatap kawannya dengan pandangan tak berminat, namun hati kecilnya mengakui bahwa sesungguhnya ia penasaran.

“Kalau begitu … tunjukkan saja.”

 

* * *

Danball Senki W © Level-5 inc  
original character; Mizutani Aika © Clara Dyan  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

Langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih polos terpantul pada sepasang _ruby_ yang menatap dari beberapa meter di bawahnya. Ketika pemiliknya mengerjap, tampak seorang gadis dengan bandana merah muda tersenyum padanya.

“ _Ohayou,_ Jin!” sang gadis menyapa.

“… Kok kamu bisa di sini?” alih-alih membalas, remaja yang sedang terbaring itu malah melempar pertanyaan.

“Tidak sopan langsung bertanya seperti itu!”

Jin memijit pelipisnya. “Sudahlah jawab saja,” katanya malas berdebat.

Sembari bersungut-sungut Aika pun meletakkan sebuah keranjang berisi buah-buahan ke atas meja dan duduk di tepi ranjang. “Siapa yang tidak kaget mendapat telepon dari _butler_ mu kalau kamu tumbang lagi?” sindirnya.

“Ah ….” Jin menghela napas, tersenyum. “Jadi kamu khawatir padaku.”

Aika memalingkan wajah, mencibir. “Gigimu khawatir! Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, ‘kan, aku juga yang repot harus diinterogasi orang tuamu!” lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang menuju ke jendela. “Lagipula ngapain sih kamu tumbang pagi-pagi begini? Kurang tidur, ya?”

Senyum remaja lelaki itu memudar. “Yah … kautahu lah ….” gumamnya.

Safir gadis itu mendelik. “Kamu mimpi _itu_ lagi …?” tanyanya hati-hati.

Jin hanya mengangguk. Aika menghela napas bosan.

“Terus … kamu percaya kalau aku adalah alien?” gadis itu bertanya sembari mengikat tirai jendela dengan sebuah pita. “Kalau iya, aku bakal tertawa sekarang.”

Jin merasa terusik. “… Tidak, kau tak perlu tertawa,” ujarnya.

“Baguslah, aku juga sedang malas tertawa,” Aika kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. “Jadi … seperti apa wujud transformasiku di mimpimu?”

Jin benar-benar terusik. “Lihat, siapa yang akan tertawa?” sindirnya.

“Oh, ayolah, aku hanya bercanda ….” gadis itu memamerkan cengirannya. “… Lagipula kamu memang belum pernah cerita soal wujudku, sih, jadi wajar saja kalau aku bertanya.”

Remaja beriris _ruby_ itu menghela napas. “Baiklah, akan kuceritakan ….”

 

* * *

 

“… A-Aika?”

Gadis kecil yang sebagian wajahnya rusak itu tersenyum—atau, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. “Aku tahu kok, kamu pasti terkejut,” ujarnya, lalu ia tertawa.

Jin berdiri dan terhuyung mundur satu-dua langkah dengan kakinya yang mendadak selemas agar-agar. Buku di pangkuannya terjatuh, terinjak. Pita suaranya serasa diikat.

“T-Tidak mungkin … tidak mungkin … TIDAK MUNGKIN!” lelaki kecil itu menjerit. “INI PASTI HANYA LELUCON KONYOLMU, AIKA! TIDAK LUCU! HENTIKAN!”

Tawa gadis itu semakin berderai. Jin menutup kedua mata dan telinganya, kini lututnya telah bersentuhan dengan tanah.

“Sayangnya, Jin … ini sama sekali bukan lelucon atau mimpi buruk,” kreatur itu mendekat, mengangkat paksa dagu lelaki tersebut dengan kuku-kuku jarinya yang panjang dan tajam. “Ini adalah realita, bagian dari ingatan masa lalumu yang hilang,” ia kembali menyeringai.

“Kau bukan Aika ….” Jin mendesis, menatap safir yang sarat kebengisan itu dengan _ruby_ yang membara.

“Tentu saja … iya!”

Teriakan Jin kembali terdengar saat kreatur tersebut menusuk dada kirinya dengan kuku, meninggalkan cakaran, goresan, sayatan, apa pun yang membuat kulitnya terluka dan mengucurkan cairan zat besi.

“Omong-omong … aku suka irama degup jantungmu, terdengar seperti simfoni yang indah.”

Dan setelah itu hanya hitam pekat khas kegelapan yang memenuhi pandangan.

 

* * *

 

“Hee ….” Aika manggut-manggut, menahan tawanya setelah mendengar cerita Jin.

“Entah bagaimana, mimpi itu memang terasa _sangat_ nyata. Aku merasa ada yang mencabik-cabik tubuhku selagi tidur dan ketika bangun dadaku terasa sakit,” Jin berkata pelan, mengabaikan Aika yang kini cekikikan. “Dan sekarang … mimpi itu semakin sering muncul, apalagi sejak keluargamu pindah ke rumah sebelah. Aku bukannya takut padamu tapi—“

“— _Well_ … waktu itu kamu pernah cerita kalau cewek alien itu mengalami masalah selama mendarat di bumi hingga wajahnya rusak, ‘kan?” Aika menyela.

“Eh?” Jin mengerjap bingung, kemudian mengangguk.

Gadis itu tersenyum samar. “Dan … cewek alien itu … senang dengan suara detak jantungmu … iya ‘kan?”

Lagi-lagi Jin mengangguk. “Mm … memang kenapa, sih?”

“ _Ne_ … Jin … kamu ingat, tidak?” Aika meletakkan telapak tangannya di sisi kiri wajahnya, senyumnya yang mengembang tampak tak biasa. “Waktu kecil aku pernah kecelakaan ….”

“… Dan mati.”

Sebuah ‘hah’ lolos dari bibir remaja lelaki itu.

“Apa kamu juga ingat, kalau kesehatan jantungmu dulu _sangat_ buruk?”

“L-Lalu kenapa?” Jin tak paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Gadis itu mendengus geli, ia mengusap wajahnya perlahan. “Kamu tahu, tidak? Kenapa si cewek alien menyukai suara jantungmu yang katanya seperti simfoni itu?”

Jin baru akan menjawab ketika tiba-tiba saja kuku-kuku tajam meremas bahunya.

 

“Tentu saja. Karena itu jantungku, dan aku akan mengambilnya lagi darimu!” gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

 

Jin tersentak, kepalanya spontan menoleh, dan ia melihatnya ….

 

… Sebagian wajah Aika rusak!

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> hi Dyan, this is it~!
> 
> I'm sooooorrryy I've chosen a kinda dark theme for this fic teehe... actually this is my experiment of making such stuff and I'm sooooooorrrryyy again I made your pair as my object 8"D *kicked*
> 
> but I still hope you will like it, though, teeehehe... *huwat*
> 
> alright then, looking forward to your reaction 8"))//
> 
> grins, MegumareHikaru


End file.
